We'll meet at the end
by HyperactiveJoker
Summary: Joker is said to be dead and Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow avenges him by destroying Gotham City. JOKER/CRANE SLASH. One shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


Jonathan pulled the burlap mask off his head and threw it to the ground.  
*Won't be needing that anymore.* He thought, collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.  
He smiled.  
20 Miles away and he could still see the tall buildings of Gotham city engulfed in flames, the Bat signal swaying frantically in the sky.  
He glared at the thought of the bat. Reaching into HIS torn coat he pulled out his self made Batman voodoo doll. He didn't believe in the "dark magic" of these dolls yet millions of tiny holes were scattered about it.  
Standing up he threw the doll to the floor and started jumping on it in a sudden fit of rage, his mind visiting the day that turned his life upside down.  
~~~ "Jonathan? Um...you have a visitor." A nurse gently shook him awake.  
The Batman walked through the door of his cell and stood next to the bed Jonathan was tied down to.  
He stared at him confused to see guilt etched in the bats features. From behind his back, Batman brought forth two items that heightened Jonathan's confusion and made his heart skip a couple beats.  
A long purple trench coat and a green tie marked with a random design.  
He layed the items on Jonathan who tried to grab them, but couldn't because of the restraints. Batman undid the straps and kept a good distance between them.  
Jonathan sat up and inspected the coat, finding the little "J" he had watched the Joker sew into it.  
"J for Joker." He had said.  
"J is also for Jonathan." He pointed out, getting a sideways look from the Joker.  
"Yeah well unless I randomly drop dead, this coat is MINE"  
"And if you ,as you say "randomly", drop dead then what"  
"Then the 'J' will stand for Jonathan"  
Jonathan smiled at the remembrance of the conversation. The Joker was so possessive over his things.  
"Why did you bring me this?" -"Then the 'J' will stand for Jonathan." The Jokers voice whispered in his head.  
Jonathan looked at the bat wide eyed.  
"He's not dead is he?" He whispered.  
"We were fighting on the edge of the top floor of this building and...he had me pinned. I threw him over the edge and he was falling. I got a wire on his ankle and started pulling him back up...but then it broke and...." Batman looked down.  
"He's dead?" Jonathan squeaked.  
Bats nodded.  
"All that was left was his jacket and tie, which is weird because where were his other close? But we did find bits of flesh and," Batman noted how Jonathan stifled a disgusted cry."Anyways, his jacket and tie must have come off before he"  
"Hit the ground and exploded into a million tiny pieces." Jonathan growled.  
"I'm sorry, I never wanted him to die on my hands. It was an accident"  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!!!" Jonathan screamed, attacking him with weak punches and kicks.  
Batman moved and held him down to the bed as the nurse from before ran in with a tranquilizer.  
Jonathan unwillingly calmed down.  
"I always thought bats just bite, not kill." He laughed before the drug took over and knocked him out.

The biggest building that must have been Wayne towers crumpled in the distance.  
Jonathan stopped his jumping to watch his work. After the Joker was declared dead, Jonathan had broken out of Arkham and created as much havoc as possible on Gotham. He had even discovered the true identity of the bat, captured and tortured him, and forced him to tell all of Gotham. Of course he refused but when Jonathan threatened to torture Alfred to death, he gave in and told.  
To honor his lost love, Jonathan slaughtered Bruce Wayne in front of the entire city and cut a permenant smile onto his face.  
Looking upon it now, Jonathan admitted it was pretty brutal. But it didn't matter now, Gotham was falling right before his eyes.  
Laying on his stomach and watching the flames, he turned the Bat doll around in his hands.  
"Wish you were here watching this with me Joker," Jonathan whispered.  
"I wish you hadn't died. Thanks for the coat and tie I guess..." He said loosening the tie.  
He stared at the doll and layed it on the grass in front of him.  
Suddenly a knife plunged into the bats face. Jonathan stared at it confused, rolled onto his back and froze.  
"Nobody can get rid of me that easily. Come on, died from the fall off a building? No way"  
Jonathan smiled and felt tears run from his eyes and reached a hand up. The Joker grabbed it and pulled him up into a bone crunching hug.  
"Am I dreaming?" Jonathan asked, peering up into his face.  
"HAHAHAHA! no." He said pulling Jonathan as close as possible.  
"They said you were dead"  
"I was. Well I was pretending to be. Jeez, after the Commish faked his death I thought every one wouldn't believe mine but, they did"  
Jonathan glared and pushed the Joker away, hurt.  
"You let me believe you were dead this whole time"  
The Joker seemed to be caught off guard. Jonathan looked away and walked over to the nearby tree and leaned against it.  
The Joker frowned and walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jonthan who tried to pull away but the Joker held tight. He rested his chin on Jonathans' shoulder and watched as another building erupted in flames.  
"You look absolutely fetching in my coat." The Joker purred, his nose nuzzling Jonathan's neck.  
"Fuck off"  
The Joker sighed and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but then I saw revenge consume you. Look, you took down the whole city single handed. Faster than I would have. I was just fucking with everyone but you, you didn't give them the privilege to fight back. And the bat"  
Jonathan stiffened as the Jokers voice grew hard.  
*Shit. Is he pissed because I killed his play toy*  
"I'm so proud!" Joker yelled.  
He turned Jonathan around and pinned him to the tree. Their foreheads rested against each other as they stared into each others eyes.  
"So I guess you want your coat back?" Jonathan laughed quietly, running a hand through the Jokers hair which was surprisingly clean.  
"Did you...take a shower or something"  
The Joker laughed and pressed his hips forward causing Jonathan to gasp.  
"Only for you baby." He grinned.  
Jonathan rolled his eyes and smiled as the Jokers lips crashed into his. The Jokers lips left his and followed his jaw line and down to his neck. He nipped at his neck and bit hard.  
"Ow"  
The Joker smiled and kissed the bite mark. His hands traveled under and up his shirt and ran over his chest and stomach. The hands left his body and instead their fingers tangled together.  
The Joker attacked his lips again and they fought for dominance.  
A loud explosion caused them to pull away and they looked to see the last bits of Gotham crash to the ground, the bat signal stilled in the sky.  
"They think by flashing that around that a miracle WOULD have happened?" Jonathan asked.  
"People are stupid." Joker hissed.  
Jonathan scoffed.  
"Except for you and I of course"  
The Joker and Jonathan rested their foreheads together and smiled. Nothing would ever separate them again.  
In the distance, the batsignal flickered out.


End file.
